Burning Black
by Swartz13
Summary: Alexia (Lexi) Black had lost everything during the war but now 6 years on she was finally getting her life together as a Dragonologist. Having just been promoted to the Romanian Sanctuary thanks to the man she's known forever. But what happens when she starts getting closer to her ex-boyfriends brother and how will it affect her adopted family. Rated M for language and later scenes


A/N: This is my first published fic, so I'd really appreciate some feedback. Hope you enjoy. I only own Lexi.

The war had affected all of us. Some more than others. The ones who lost family and family. Then there was me, I'd lost everything; I still had my friends and the Weasley family had taken me in as one of their own but, my father, godfather, a cousin who was more of a sister, my best friend… and then there was George.

Fred's death tore our relationship apart. No, not apart, just reduced it to friendship. I'd been there for him during the first six months of life after the battle of Hogwarts but as much as I tried to reach him and pull him out of his depression I couldn't break through. That's when Angelina came along. In fact it was me who brought her to the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They consoled each other in the loss of a brother and a lover and somehow, a romance blossomed between them.

I moved out and went back to Hogwarts to complete my final year. I was lucky that Hermione and Neville had chosen to do the same. Professor McGonagall was happy to have us "home" again and by the end of the year she was even happier for us to be leaving.

6 years on and I was lying on my sofa at Grimauld place, staring at the ceiling whilst the portraits I had commissioned of my father and his best friend were arguing over the news I'd just given them.

"Alexia, if you do this… you'll end up getting hurt." Sirius said from behind his frame.

"Sirius, I think your daughter can handle herself" Remus laughed "Besides, as I remember there is nothing more dangerous than a witch half Black and half Potter"

I sighed as they continued on for another half an hour.  
"Would you please, shut up." I shouted, exasperated with the constant bickering "You're like a pair of old bloody women! Dad. I will not get hurt I have been doing this job for 2 years and now finally they're promoting me to Romania, to the full sanctuary. Remus. Thank you for believing in me." She smiled at the paintings as she sat up.

"Have you told Molly? Harry?" Sirius paused nervously gazing at his friend "George?"

"George and I are friends, it's been six years and he's engaged anyway. Besides it's not like I've been pining over him. I'm not a nun. I can't not take the job, especially when Charlie was the one who suggested me for it"

I threw my hands in the air and stormed out of the room.

 ***2 Weeks Later***

I was staring at the burrow. A cigarette hanging from my fingertips, looking at the angry and upset faces in the kitchen.

"Not taking it well?" a gravelly voice behind me chuckled.

I popped the cigarette between my lips as I turned to face the man the voice belonged to.

A cheeky grin was spread across the handsome face of Charlie Weasley. He was slightly different to the other Weasley children. His hair was a darker auburn colour, no longer long and tied in a messy bun on the top of his head, but instead shaved at the sides with a fiery mop on top. His chin covered by a scruffy yet somehow neat beard. He was thick necked, broad, muscular unlike his lean brothers, he looked like a lumberjack hipster wearing his flannel shirt, sleeves pushed up to the elbow, and straight leg jeans. I couldn't help but admire the way the shirt seemed to be straining over his biceps. He had a couple of scars and burns on his forearms but they were barley visible thanks to the amount of tattoos that covered them. I snapped my eyes back to his pale grey ones as I took a drag, filling my lungs with the warm smoke.

"Nope. Anyone would think I had told them I had a week to live or something." I sighed releasing a stream of grey cloud into the air around me. "It's like they've forgotten that have been doing the same job up in the Hebrides"

"Not exactly far away when you think about it" Charlie scratched at his chin

"Charlie. We. Are. Wizards…. It's not exactly difficult to see someone in the same fucking continent."

I huffed dropping the cancer stick, that was burning my fingers, to the floor "Your mother has treated me like a little girl who would break at anything ever since the war." I walked a little way from him, perching on a tree stump out of view from the main house and the ever watching eyes.

"She knows something happened to you" he knelt in front of me resting his hands on my thighs and looking up at me "she's concerned. Especially since the war broke your relationship with my little brother… if it helps, I know it takes more to break you than something stupid like Dragonology."

No matter what, _this_ Weasely could always make me smile. The twins had tried but when Dad was killed Charlie had shown up in my room at the burrow (well it did used to be his) and comforted me through the night, eventually making me smile. He was older than us but it never seemed to phase him when we spent time together. When I made eye contact with him finally, I couldn't help laughing a little at the smirk on his face. Something raced through my system, like an electric shock, at the closeness between us. My breath hitched as his hands slid slowly up my thighs, inching our faces closer and closer. Heat built between our bodies.

"Young Lady!" the shrill cry of Molly Weasley had us pulling apart from each other quicker than dodging a horntails breath. "Have you been smoking?"

I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

"You're just as bad as your mother" she shouted

"Seeing as I never met her I take that as a compliment!" I laughed back.

"Get in here now, we haven't finishe… Charlie! Love when did you get here?" Molly's tone changed dramatically upon seeing her second eldest.

"Hi Mum, you giving Lex a hard time… have you given her the 'what if you get eaten and we never find out' speech? Or the 'have you considered doing something less dangerous and settling down, it's about time isn't it?' one yet?" he couldn't help laughing when I dug my elbow into his ribs.

"Well you should Charles, you are 32." Molly sighed in defeat as he scooped her into a bear hug.

"Ya never know mum, Lex may just be the one to help me find a girl to settle with… she can be my wing woman in Romania" his arm wrapped around his mother's shoulders as he led her back into the kitchen, throwing a wink at me over his shoulder as I followed.


End file.
